Love and War
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: Another war with Russia, another cycle of win and lose. Only this time, war effects more than just Sweden.


Berwald staggered to swing open the front door of the mansion, the frigid January air flowing in behind him. He leaned on the doorframe for support and sighed as he discarded his rifle haphazardly to the floor. His hand went to fix the glasses that were slowly melting off his face.

Another day of battle with Russia had exhausted him as always. Sweden has been in wars with Russia many times previously, but this war was one of the deadliest. Russia seemed to have gotten stronger, as he always had with every passing of a new war, and this time, Sweden wasn't just fighting one opponent; he was fighting six. Russia, Denmark, Norway, Poland, Lithuania, and Saxony of Germany had joined to Aid Russia in his conquest. They appropriately titled themselves "the Northern Alliance."

Although the Allies of Russia had not had close ties with Sweden, it seemed unlikely that they would start a war with him unless provoked. Berwald guessed that Russia wanted to take Sweden completely this time so he threatened the others into submission, the damned imperialist bastard.

So now, Sweden was forced the fight a war that, like most others with the cursing Muscovite, was not going in his favor. The Northern Alliance was stacking victory after victory with their combined militant force that was leaving Sweden to play the defensive. Which each victory, they would advance slowly but steadily closer to the homeland. If the Process continued, Russia would get his wish.

Berwald wouldn't let that happen—not on his life. This was his country, dammit, not that psychopathic pig's.

Starting to feel his legs numb, Berwald pushed off the doorframe and steeped inside. He closed the door behind him to keep the place from freezing over. He then hung up his hat and scarf on the coat rack and ruffled the particles of loose snow out of his hair.

The mansion was deafly silent except for the shallow and soft pants coming from Berwald. Tino wasn't in the kitchen enjoying a self-cooked lunch, nor was Hanatamago sleeping pleasantly in front of the fireplace. Naturally, the satiated Sweden became curious as to the location of his family.

The warm interior of the manor himself more started to get to the usually cold Sweden and he slipped off his military coat and undershirt to make comfortable. Laying both articles of clothing on the living room couch, he searched the first story of the mansion for his companion and dog. All he could find was furniture, books, dust and a few articles of trash. The whole place looked like it hadn't been cared for in weeks.

Berwald was just about the check in the backyard when he heard the sound of soft paws running down the staircase. A puff of white fur with beady black eyes came to the feet of Berwald, wagging its tail and panting.

"Hanat'mago," Berwald said, looking down at the small white dog, "Was lo'kin for ya. Wh'res Tino?"

Hanatamago voiced a soft bark before it turned on its hind legs and retraced its steps back upstairs. Expecting it meant to follow him, Berwald flowed in step after the dog.

The duo climbed the stairs, walked down the long hallway of the second story, and stopped at the second to last door on the right side. Hanatamago stared at Berwald as he used a small paw to gently scratch at the door.

Berwald looked at the large oak door and remembered in an instant which room this was; it was Berwald and Tino's bedroom. Was Tino inside? Not wanting to wait any longer for an answer, he opened the door and entered the room.

Berwald's heart dropped.

Tino was lying in bed, covers up to his chin and panting heavily. His face was flushed red and his exfoliation seemed paler than usual. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, most likely from a nightmare of some sorts.

Berwald felt his heart skip a few beats as he rushed over to his companion's side. He felt the hot air from Tino's breath form a cloud around the head of the bed. He watched as Tino shook and shivered in his slumber as if he was running from some sort of monster. Berwald heard him mumble a word that sounded like "Su-san."

Berwald eyes were wide with fret. What could have happened to put him in such a condition? He could still remember when Tino was spry and about a few days ago. The Sweden couldn't think of what could have made him so sick in such a short time.

Unless…it wasn't a short time at all.

Heart aching from seeing him in such distress, Berwald shook Tino lightly to release him from his nightmare. "Tino," He said for verbal effect again and again, "Tino. Tino, w'ke up."

Tino eyes shot up with fear as he woke with a shock and jolted up the bed. Sweden shot his hands up to show that he wasn't a threat. The Finnish boy relaxed as he set eyes on Berwald's face and settled back into the covers.

"Oh…Su-san…it's only you," Tino said through shallow pants, mustering the best smile he could. "Tervetuloa kotiin."

Berwald frowned turned down even more than its norm as he pulled a chair up and sat by Tino's bedside. He met the Finn's hazy purple gaze with his own bright blue stare and said in a low voice, "You Li'd to me."

And indeed, he did. Ever since Sweden and Finland had become one, Finland always supported Sweden in wars by offering as much military as it could. Whatever cost of war Sweden had to pay, Finland usually had to pay as well. But this was different. It affected Finland a bit more than it did Sweden. About a few months back, Finland had lost the Battle of Storkyro to Russia, which Let Russia Conquer Finland territory. Finland was in the hands of Russia, but still the country wanted to fight. Tino told Berwald that although he could not support Sweden military-wise, he could secretly smuggle supplies and revenue for the war. Berwald told him to just rest and stay in hiding from Russia, but the Finn's spirit was far from giving in. He said that he felt fine and that he would do whatever he could for Sweden.

But the months took a turn for the worse for Finland. Russia started to occupy Finland with Russian troops and began to devastate the countryside. Finland went into a stage of disease and famine. Sweden tried to give aid to its ally, but the War was taking a heavy toll on it as well. It seemed as if the nation would fall at any time.

But still Tino persisted to do whatever he could for Berwald, making up for the lack of supplies and revenue by performing household chores like cleaning and cooking. He seemed a bit sluggish, but he still had the light spirit that he always seemed to have.

Was it all a lie, Berwald thought? Was it all a show for him to keep him from worrying? Why did he put himself in so much pain just for Berwald? It didn't make any sense.

Tino's eyes widened as he raised his hands in defense. "N-no I didn't! I would never lie to Su-San."

"Said you w're fine."

"I am! I'm just…taking a bit of a nap, is all." Tino chuckled nervously.

With his index finger, Berwald Touched the Finn's red cheek, causing him to squeak a bit.

"…Oh…w-well I'm sure that's nothing. Probably just a little cold."

Berwald's eyes narrowed to an intimidating glare.

"…Okay, maybe I…exaggerated a little." Tino got up as best as he could and held Berwald's forearm. "But I just didn't want you to worry. I know you're being ravaged by this war as well, and I didn't want to be a bother to you. I just…" Tino started to get dizzy and had to lie down again. Berwald helped him down.

"I'm sorry…I-I just didn't want to put another burden on your shoulders. I know I'm usually useless to you, and I wanted to prove that I could be something helpful. I just…I just—"

Berwald placed a soft finger in Tino's red lips to quiet the boy. Tino turned a brighter red from the contact.

Berwald helped the boy in an upright position and positioned his hands at the bottom of his shirt.

Tino's eyes widened in shock. "S-s-su-san, w-what are you doing?!"

"Makin' ya m're com'torabl'." The Sweden said as he removed the shirt in one swift movement. He gazed a bit at the Finn's hot, pale flesh before moving to his belt buckle.

Tino squeaked and shot his hands to his pants. "O-okay,imthinkimgoodnow. Thank you anyway."

Berwald took his hands and held them forcefully but softly as he used the other to undo his belt. He then let the Finn's arms fall back down to his side as he slipped the trousers off and tossed them somewhere across the room.

Tino was now as bright as a tomato as he sat there in nothing but his underwear. He tried to look away From Berwald staring at him, but couldn't stop looking into his clear pools of blue. He expected to see lust or huger for the prey in front of him, but instead he saw worry, concern, and fear. He was genuinely trying to make him more comfortable. He was really worried.

Berwald helped the boy back into his covers and tucked him in. He then got up from his chair and headed for the door.

"St'y h're." Berwald said before exiting the room. Tino heard the sound of boots going down stairs before he shut his eyes for a brief rest.

Berwald came back about an hour later with a lunch for Finland. He held a tray of Hernekeitto, or pea soup, Lihapullat, a type of Finnish meatball, and smoked herring. Each dish was garnished with black salmiakki diamonds, Finnish licorice.

Tino gasped as he saw the full mean Sweden was carrying. "S-su-san…d-did you make this all on your own"

"Ye'h." He said, placing the tray on Tino's lap. "Been l'rning how to c'ok y'r food for a wh'le." He dipped a spoon into the soup and ladled up a serving of green liquid with a diamond of licorice. He placed the spoon by Tino's mouth.

"O-oh that's alright, Su-san," Tino said, waving his hand in defense, " I'm perfectly capable of feeding my—"

Berwald glared at Tino.

"Okay then." Tino sweat nervously as he opened his mouth. Berwald scooped the spoon in his mouth as he closed it.

"How's it tas'e?"

Tino took a moment to savor the soup. He tried to hide the grimace as best as he could. It tasted awful.

He swallowed with as much force as he could and smiled. "It tastes great. Couldn't have made it better myself."

Berwald smirked as he set the tray aside. "Bad li'r"

Tino gasped and said, "I-I'm not lying! It really tasted good! I would never dislike anything that—"

Berwald Took Tino's small chin and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Tino's heart seemed to stop as he was pulled deeper into the embrace. As Berwald pulled away, Tino seemed to follow his lips until he realized what he was doing and flushed.

"St'p bein' sorry. Th't sh'ld be me."

"Su-san…" Tino said as he was pulled into another kiss. He kissed the Sweden back this time as they embraced for a blissful minute.

As they pulled away from each other for breath, Berwald looked Tino strait in the eye with a serious but gentle look.

"Jag kommer alltid att skydda dig"

Tino's eyes widended open hearing the soft sentence. That was the first complete sentence from Su-san that he had heard for a while. And although his Swedish was shaky, he understood the jist of what he said. Tears started to well in his eyes as he hugged Berwald and didn't let go. Berwald returned the embrace with one of his own.

He couldn't let his companion die; Not like this. Screw Russia and this Northern Alliance. He didn't care if he had to give his life for him. He would do whatever it took to protect the boy he held in his arms.

Jag kommer alltid att skydda dig—I will always protect you.


End file.
